1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation module with a fan duct.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation module is often used to dissipate heat from heat generating components, such as central procession units (CPUs). Many conventional heat dissipation modules include a centrifugal fan, a fin assembly arranged at an air outlet of the fan, and a heat pipe thermally connected a heat generating component with the fin assembly.
During operation, heat generated by the heat generating component is transferred to the fin assembly via the heat pipe. The fan generates an airflow through the fin assembly to dissipate the heat. However, the heat generated by the heat generating component is taken away only by making using of the airflow towards the fin assembly, resulting in a unitary heat dissipation way. Thus, a heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation module is not satisfactory.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the described limitations.